deusfandomcom-20200214-history
Mel
Mel is a former Ekios who indirectly founded the Congregation of the All Seeing Eye, and would later ascend to Daemon hood and become the embodiment of The Nothing. Appearance His Ekosian self was of dark tanned skin. His hair was a dark red, with a slight gold streak near the front. His eyes were a very rare colour of gold. He favored darker darker greys and blacks in his clothing. In Daemon form, he appears as a dark living shadow, with bright ominous golden eyes floating in an ethereal form. History Born as a slave to the Manoi empire in 859 AE, he always had a desire for manipulating others and deceiving his masters and fellow slaves. During The Erasure he was freed and along with many other Ekios, began their return to their homelands. However, he found the rebirth of their old religion stifling and saw it as only a new set of rules to enslave him. Hearing word of many new cultures and society's in The Freelands, he set out with others to the east, hoping to strike out a new life of their own. On the eastern edge of the Ekios Desert, Mel led a group of Ekiosians and formed a village named Eayan. Mel found his home here, and quickly grew desires of wealth and power. He began to spread rumors and preach of a being who had "Enlightened" him to the meaning of life. He claimed his golden eyes were a sign of the power and holiness bestowed upon him from this godly being, and claimed that the greatest goal in life was the creation of things. Art, clothing, fine wines and books were the only reason to exist, and it was everyone's duty to seek to create the best works they could. Word of him spread to nearby settlements, and the cult had slowly started to form. As it gained followers, Mel found himself showered with wealth and fame from followers looking for meaning to their lives. As he preached more and more, he started to speak that the greatest evil was to only consume and never give the world anything in return. A new act in becoming a part of the religion was to imitate Mel's eyes by pouring a small amount of Gold Sanguinem into one of your eyes, as only the "First" follower was allowed the right to two golden eyes. As the decades went on the colony quickly became a city, gaining more followers from not only the Ekosian lands, but even Gyndril and Zin'yah from the far east. Mel started to notice changes in himself as the cult grew, and began to find himself imbued with mystical powers with darkness and shadows, and the ability to 'sense' peoples desires and wants. This only furthered his urge to manipulate others. In 898 AA, a raid led by the Zin'wae Alknos saw Mel die in the defense of Eayan. Despite the loss of its leader, the cult continued to thrive and would one day become what was known as "The Congregation of the All Seeing Eye".Despite the destruction of Mel's body in the flames of Alknos, his soul had not died, but existed in limbo for hundreds of years due to the belief in his words and form. As the Congregation of the All Seeing Eye grew in size, the belief of an entity known as "The Nothing" grew. The entity was known for selfish desires, whom wished only the consumption of all things and had no desire for memory to exist beyond itself. These traits were better exemplified in no other soul than Mel, who slowly began to gain consciousness with a new form in the physical world. Sometime in the 1300s AA, Mel finally was reborn in full. No longer consigned to a single form, he became the Daemon known as Mel The Insatiable and began an endless journey to experience and consume the creations and material forms of the world. Category:Character